Archivo:NGT48 - 暗闇求む (Kurayami Motomu) MUSIC VIDEO (Short ver.) 公式
Descripción NGT48　debut single「青春時計」　2017.4.12 release! NGT48メジャーデビューシングル「青春時計」Type-Cのカップリングに収録の「暗闇求む」のミュージックビデオを公開！ Team NⅢ 16名、研究生10名のNGT48全メンバー26名参加楽曲！！ Ｗセンター：加藤美南・高倉萌香 「暗闇求む」 Lyrics：秋元 康　 Music：Mitsu-J_YADAKO　　Arrangement：立山秋航 -MUSIC VIDEO- Director：井上哲央（COLOURFIELD） Producers：井村宣昭（I-7）、丹羽悠晃（ride） Production：I-7 Choreographer：竹中夏海（プラチナムプロダクション） -商品形態- ■Type-A（CD＋DVD） BVCL-796～797／￥1,528＋tax M1. 青春時計 M2. 空き缶パンク M3. 出陣 M4. 青春時計 off vocal ver. M5. 空き缶パンク off vocal ver. M6. 出陣 off vocal ver. DVD：「青春時計」「出陣」MUSIC VIDEO ほか、特典映像収録 ■Type-B（CD＋DVD） BVCL-798～799／￥1,528＋tax M1. 青春時計 M2. 空き缶パンク M3. 純情よろしく M4. 青春時計 off vocal ver. M5. 空き缶パンク off vocal ver. M6. 純情よろしく off vocal ver. DVD：「青春時計」「純情よろしく」MUSIC VIDEO ほか特典映像収録 ■Type-C（CD＋DVD） BVCL-800～801／￥1,528＋tax M1. 青春時計 M2. 空き缶パンク M3. 暗闇求む M4. 青春時計 off vocal ver. M5. 空き缶パンク off vocal ver. M6. 暗闇求む off vocal ver. DVD：「青春時計」「暗闇求む」MUSIC VIDEO ほか、特典映像収録 ■NGT48 CD盤（CD Only） BVCL-802／￥972＋tax M1. 青春時計 M2. 空き缶パンク M3. 下の名で呼べたのは・・・ M4. 青春時計 off vocal ver. M5. 空き缶パンク off vocal ver. M6. 下の名で呼べたのは・・・ off vocal ver. ≪TypeA、TypeB、TypeC初回仕様共通封入特典≫ ●「全国握手会イベント参加券」or「スペシャルプレゼント応募券」1枚封入 (※全国握手会への参加かスペシャルプレゼントの応募のどちらかにご使用いただけます) ●NGT48メンバー生写真ランダム1枚封入26名×3Type別　全78種 -イベント・握手会- ≪デビューシングル発売記念個別握手会≫ □4/30（日）パシフィコ横浜Cホール □5/7（日）京都パルスプラザ大展示場 □5/28（日）パシフィコ横浜Aホール □7/9（日）幕張メッセ８ホール　 □8/20(日) ハイブ長岡 ※個別握手会に関する詳細は【forTUNEmusic】 をご確認下さい。 https://fortunemusic.jp/ 　 ≪デビューシングル発売記念全国握手会≫ □5/6(土) 　ポートメッセなごや　２号館 □7/8（土） 　幕張メッセ８ホール　 □8/19(土) 　ハイブ長岡 ※イベント・握手会に関する詳細は、以下のアリオラジャパンNGT48特設ページをご確認下さい。 http://www.sonymusic.co.jp/artist/ngt48/ ------------------- 【NGT48 LIVE!! ON DEMAND】にて、劇場公演を生配信＋アーカイブ配信中！ http://www.dmm.com/lod/ngt48/ NGT48公式モバイルサイト【NGT48 mobile】入会受付中！ http://ngt48.com/ 「NGT48 mobile」姉妹サイトとなる、プライベートメールサイト【NGT48 Mail】OPEN！ http://ngt48.com/mailservice 【NGT48 Official Web Site】 http://ngt48.jp/ ------------------- NGT48『Kurayami Motomu (Wanting Darkness)』MUSIC VIDEO Short ver. / NGT48Official Released 2017/3/24 NGT48　debut single「Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth)」　2017.4.12 release! The music video of「Kurayami Motomu (Wanting Darkness)」recorded in the coupling of Type-C of NGT48 major debut single「Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth)is released! A total of 26 NGT48 members including 16 Team NⅢ members and 10 trainees participate in this song!! Double center：Minami Kato・Moeka Takakura 「Kurayami Motomu (Wanting Darkness)」 Lyrics：Yasushi Akimoto　 Music：Mitsu-J_YADAKO　　Arrangement：Akiyuki Tateyama -MUSIC VIDEO- Director：Tetsuo Inoue（COLOURFIELD） Producers：Nobuaki Imura（I-7）、Yukoh Niwa（ride） Production：I-7 Choreographer：Natsumi Takenaka（Platinum Production） -Product Specifications- ■Type-A（CD＋DVD） BVCL-796～797／￥1,528＋tax M1. Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth) M2. Akikan Punk (Empty Can Punk) M3. Shutsujin (Take the Field) M4. Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth) off vocal ver. M5. Akikan Punk (Empty Can Punk) off vocal ver. M6. Shutsujin (Take the Field) off vocal ver. DVD：「Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth)」「Shutsujin (Take the Field)」MUSIC VIDEO Other bonus footage ■Type-B（CD＋DVD） BVCL-798～799／￥1,528＋tax M1. Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth) M2. Akikan Punk (Empty Can Punk) M3. Junjo Yoroshiku (Pure Heart, All the Best) M4. Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth) off vocal ver. M5. Akikan Punk (Empty Can Punk) off vocal ver. M6. Junjo Yoroshiku (Pure Heart, All the Best) off vocal ver. DVD：「Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth)」「Junjo Yoroshiku (Pure Heart, All the Best)」MUSIC VIDEO Other bonus footage ■Type-C（CD＋DVD） BVCL-800～801／￥1,528＋tax M1. Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth) M2. Akikan Punk (Empty Can Punk) M3. Kurayami Motomu (Wanting Darkness) M4. Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth) off vocal ver. M5. Akikan Punk (Empty Can Punk) off vocal ver. M6. Kurayami Motomu (Wanting Darkness) off vocal ver. DVD：「Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth)」「Kurayami Motomu (Wanting Darkness)」MUSIC VIDEO Other bonus footage ■NGT48 CD Edition（CD Only） BVCL-802／￥972＋tax M1. Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth) M2. Akikan Punk (Empty Can Punk) M3. Shitano na de Yobetanowa・・・ (Why I Could Call You By Your First Name・・・) M4. Seisyun Dokei (Clock of Youth) off vocal ver. M5. Akikan Punk (Empty Can Punk) off vocal ver. M6. Shitano na de Yobetanowa・・・ (Why I Could Call You By Your First Name・・・) off vocal ver. ≪Bonus features included in Type A、Type B、Type C≫ ●1「National handshake event participation ticket」or「Special present entry ticket」included (※Can be used for participation in a national handshake event or for entry to receive a special present.) ●1 NGT48 member photo randomly included members×3Types　78 types total ※For event and handshake event details, please check the Ariola Japan NGT48 Website below. http://www.sonymusic.co.jp/artist/ngt48/ 【NGT48 Official Web Site】 http://ngt48.jp/ Categoría:Vídeos